Spider-Bug
by SparkZ2003
Summary: The life of one Peter Parker has been rocky as of late. Someone who he considered his father figure has gone mad, he had to say goodbye to his Aunt May, and he now, he's being tasked by S.H.I.E.L.D to look over these new superheroes overseas. Why? Well, because he's the Spider-Man.
1. Chapter 1

Streets were bustling, crowds were murmuring, and cars were stuck in some of the worst traffic possible. Basically, it was a normal day in New York City, New York. While seemingly a bustling and absurd way of life to other parts of the world, the New Yorkers have already grown to accept this lifestyle, with some even growing to love it. And none loved it more than one young, brown haired, caucasian New Yorker by the name of Peter Parker. And while he would've much preferred currently basking in the New York love, he was currently dealing with much… bigger problems.

Yes, for at the moment, he was currently fighting off two armed robbers in the NYC national bank. Now, normally, anyone fighting off people, especially if those said people were armed, one might see this person as insane. However, as the Parker was staring these two criminals dead in the eye, the crooks didn't see Peter Parker. No, standing opposite of them was a figure covered in a red-and-blue latex suit with a red mask. The red on the suit and mask has a distinct webbing pattern and the face cover has big insect-like white lenses with a thick black outline, with a big white black spider across his chest to complete the get-up. Standing in front of them was: the Spider-Man.

"Aww, I'm offended, you all set up this play-date and didn't even send me an RSVP?" The wall-crawler quipped, much to the dismay of the thugs.

"Dammit, we should've known he'd come here." Crook number one said to the other, completely ignoring the masked hero's comment. "Just make sure he doesn't get to the-" his command was quickly silenced by the sound of a "thwipp" and soon he found his lips covered in a web-like substance.

"First time? Here's a tidbit", remarked New York's web head, "Don't tell the hero if there's more criminals. Ruins the whole element of surprise." The criminal simply grunted as he yanked the substance from his mouth and both aimed their weaponry at Spider-Man, but before they could get the chance, the hero quickly sent two lines of webbing just like the substance currently muffling one of the thugs from his wrists. The lines attached themselves to the firearms before Spidey yanked the dangerous tools of destruction out of the hands of the criminals, tossing them to the walls and webbing them up. "Sorry guys I don't play with guns, pretty sure Frank's free though." The criminals were scared now as there last line of defense seemingly out the window, deciding to throw all logic out the window they decided to go fisticuffs with the webbed hero.

Spider-Man was mildly amused more than anything from the approaching "danger" (could it really be called that?) as he simply got into a self defense position, ready for the upcoming brawl. Thug number one through a right hook, but before it could connect, Spider-Man simply dodged it and delivered a right uppercut, knocking his opponent off his feet and crashing to the ground. Thug number two followed up with an attempted blow to the ribs with his left, only for Spidey to simply dodge and soon web the unfortunate robber's hand to the ground. The other thug got back up ready to resume the brawl, but the vigilante soon caught wind and quickly turned to fire several web blobs at his target, sending the poor soul's body into a collision course with the bank's wall where he soon became sandwiched between the substance and the wall, wherein then Spidey did the same to the other thug but to the floor. After the "battle" was dealt with, Spider-Man couldn't help but let out a few of his now trademark quips.

"Wow, guys you almost had me there, really." He began, "Had to pull the courage right out of the deepest reach of my soul, but I got places to be, so do you mind telling me where your other friends are so I can get this done with?" Spidey's question soon answered itself in the form of an incoming chunk of debris that the web crawler just managed to avoid by hopping and sticking to the ceiling. Turning to the source of the projectile he saw a man in a purple and gray suit, with a white mask to boot.

The villain spoke, "Ah Hah! You've may have been able to incapacitate my associates, but you will not get the best of The Looter!"

However, much to the Looter's chagrin, Spider-Man simply sighed. "The Looter? Seriously?! What a disappointment. Please tell me you tagged with Vulture!" The supervillain simply growled at the comment, instead raising a blaster at his foe. Spidey was seemingly ready to dodge, only to notice the weaponry seemingly fire a blank. "Uhh... just not your day?" the webhead asked.

"Shut up!" Looter barked, "The hell's wrong with this thing?", he asked, analyzing his gun, before freezing in a chilling realization. "I-I brought the meteor gun… Uncle?" Spidey didn't comply however, instead shooting a web to Looter's chest before yanking the criminal towards him. Spidey leaped from his upside down perch straight to his forgettable nemesis, delivering a solid right hook straight into the robber's jaw knocking him out instantly. The bug-themed hero then webbed his unconscious foe to the ceiling before he made contact to the floor. After looking around the bank for both more thugs and any bystanders, Spidey quickly made his exit from the scene, swinging across the tall buildings of the Big Apple, but not before leaving a note on the currently hanging Looter for the fastly approaching police that read "Courtesy of your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man."

* * *

The city of Paris, France. A place legendary not only for its beautiful landscapes, but for the beautiful tales of love that stem from this legendary town. Currently, however, the Parisians were locked in a mixed feeling of fear and excitement, for at this moment the City of Love was currently under attack by a giant infant.

Yes, a giant infant.

However, the citizens were keeping their chins up, for they were not defenseless. No, they were under the protection of Paris's resident heroes, the lucky Ladybug and the sly Cat Noir. And as of right now, they were trying to keep the oversized toddler from causing any damage.

"Any plans yet Mi'Lady?" asked a blonde haired boy in a black cat suit. He wore a belt that made it look like a cat tail, a simple black mask that covered his eyes, a cat paw-emblemed ring on his right mitt and pair of black cat ears, with a metal staff clenched in his gloved hands to boot. He was the hero of destruction, Cat Noir.

"Not yet, give me a minute kitty." Came a response from a feminine voice. The source of said voice wore a red suit with a black polka dot pattern, with a mask covering her eyes that shared the same pattern. She swung from building to building using a seemingly unbreakable yo-yo, with Cat following not far behind via spinning his staff like a propellor, as though to taunt all laws of physics. After scouting the area, the duo finally perched atop a building to gather their belongings and assess the situation.

"Ok, Ladybug, focus," the young heroine said to herself. "Gigantitan's havoc has been getting near deadly, but we can't just hurt him, he's too young." the insect-themed superheroine looked down to see her prized yo-yo, which was now saddled along her waist. "Well, better now than never." She finally said to herself

Ladybug stood up, grabbed her yo-yo, and struck a pose, standing on the tip of one foot and tossed her yo-yo into the air before shouting "Lucky Charm!". Immediately, her seemingly simple child's toy began to shoot out energy around it as it started to glow and begin to materialize a much bigger object. After a few seconds, the form revealed itself to be a giant pacifier donning the same red with black polka dot pattern that was on her suit.

"Okay… but how are we getting that up there?" Cat Noir asked his feminine companion. Ladybug only hummed in response as her vision became slowed and grayed as her eyes darted to and fro, looking for some kind of solution of sorts. That solution came to her in the form of two lamp posts that, as soon as her eyes gazed upon them, flashed in a red and black dotted pattern, with the same effect being applied to Cat Noir when her eyes darted to him before her vision returned to normal as her face lit up.

"Got it! Cat! Make Gigantitan laugh!" said the young heroine

"Anything for you, bugaboo." replied the cat-themed hero as he propellered of the building to do his assigned task. Meanwhile, Ladybug zipped down to the aforementioned lamp posts, and wrapped her yo-yo's string around the two, forming a makeshift slingshot. Ladybug looked up to see Cat Noir hovering above Gigantitan, trying his best to make the giant baby giggle.

"Hey Gigantitan, I got the _purr_fect joke for you!" Cat Noir quipped

"... really?" Ladybug deadpanned to her partner

"Pfft, everyone's a critic.", Cat Noir said. However, in a _brilliant_ move by the male hero, he forgot to continue spinning his staff, and the laws of physics soon came to rear its ugly head as Cat fell to the ground below with a slight thud. "...Oww" came the only response to utter from the poor boy's lips.

However, after Gigantitan witnesses the scene, the feeling of butterflies soon formed in the behemoth tot as he began to laugh. Ladybug saw this as her opportunity, placing the pacifier along the string of her yo-yo before launching the object, with landed straight in the baby's mouth. Immediately, Gigantitan began to suck on the teething device and soon began to grow weary as his eyelids drooped. Soon, the infant fell into the depths of an unconscious realm as he fell asleep. Cat Noir, once regaining his composure, saw this as his chance

"Cataclysm!" Cat Noir yelled. Almost instantly, his ring hand instantly began to apparate black particles around it. He then leaped to Gigantitan, where he reached for a bracelet around the infant's left wrist and slapped his glowing hand to the object. Immediately, the bracelet turned to a black, ashen texture before crumbling, wherein a black and purple butterfly flew out of the remnants. "Mi'Lady!", the feline superhero shouted.

"On it!", replied Ladybug, quickly rewinding her yo-yo. When she finished, she simply stated "No more evil doing for you, little akuma", she said as she stroked her finger along the base of the yo-yo, wherein it opened up to a white glow. Ladybug then let the magical toy unwind to her ankles before spinning it around to gain momentum. When she felt satisfied with the yo-yo's speed, she shouted "time to de-evilize!" and tossed the base of the yo-yo at the butterfly, wherein it was enveloped in the white glow before its red walls enclosed itself to trap the creature in the toy, with a "Gotcha!" coming from the female bug-themed hero. When the yo-yo returned back to her, she simply tapped the toy, where the yo-yo once again opened up to release the akuma, which was now the color of pure white. "Bye bye little butterfly" the superheroine remarked. After the coast was clear, Ladybug went and grabbed the pacifier which fell on the ground as a result of the previous events. The spotted hero of Paris then tossed the object in the air and shouted "Miraculous Ladybug!" The pacifier exploded mid air into a burst of energy as burst of red spread across the beloved city, repairing any damage that the altercation with the monster infant caused.

Gigantitan soon became enveloped in dark purple smoke. When the smoke disappeared, a much more normal sized baby appeared in place of the colossal alternative. In celebration, the cat-and-bug duo fist bumped with them both saying "Pound it." in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

Spider-Man swung across the town, patrolling parts of his city, until the sun began to set, where he then made his way to the top of the ever iconic Empire State building, a now usual spot for the masked hero to recollect his thoughts. Once reaching the top, he made sure the coast was clear before removing his mask, giving the Spider-Man a break and Peter Parker a chance to breathe, letting his hazel-colored eyes scan the bright lights, colossal towers, and still busy traffic. After taking in the beautiful view, he took a deep breath before delving into a self conversation, which became a favorite pastime of his over his crime-fighting career.

"Another day, another job well done Spidey" he commented to himself. "I can't believe I've donned this suit and mask for nearly ten years now. Time sure flies when you're caving in Kingpin and Rhyno's face." He then began to fiddle around with his wrists until taking off a mechanical bracelet contraption. These were none other than his trademark web shooters, which were the source of all his projectile webshots. "I still can't remember my first day with these powers while keeping a straight face." Peter still looked back on that fateful day with an undeniable sense of nostalgia.

It all started back when Peter was still a lanky freshman. His class was going on a tour of the local science exhibit. Whilst nerding out in due to the at the time young teen's niche in science, a spider within the walls of the building was crawling about, and soon landed on the Parker. Somehow, however, the spider was struck with a huge amount of radioactivity, and in the shock of it all, bitten the hand of Peter Parker before it's demise. Peter soon found himself growing weary, so much so that he passed out as soon as he got home that afternoon.

When he woke up, he found himself with the powers of a super spider, granting him super strength, enhanced senses (with the bonus of a sixth ability that warned him of danger which he dubbed the "Spidey Sense"), and the ability to crawl up walls. At first, he used his newfound powers recklessly, using it to better himself rather than those who needed it. However, that all changed with the murder of Ben Parker, Peter's uncle and father figure. The young Parker, in a fit of rage, went on a bloodlusted search for the killer, only to find out that it was a man that he could've apprehended earlier, but refused to whilst wrapped in his own selfishness. Through the tragedy of it all, Peter Parker learned one essential ideology that would stick with him to this day: with great power, comes great responsibility.

Peter reflected back on those early days with grateful remorse. Yes, the death of his Uncle was… hard to muster, to say the least. Hell, to this day he still regrets his selfish actions that led to his father figure's easily preventable demise. However, if this tragedy never befell him, he might've never gotten to be the man he is today. He might've never gotten the push to become Spider-Man. And god knows he would need it, for donning the spider-themed suit of spandex was difficult at first, mostly in due to public outcry to see the "masked menace" out of the city (thanks JJJ). However, after a few occasions of saving the city, rescuing kittens from trees, and ensuring the water supply wasn't poisoned, the people of the big apple soon learned to love their Spidey after they realized that he was in fact, get this, a superhero.

That's not to say life was easy for the young Parker with a double life, however. Just last year, he had to overcome some of the hardest hurdles in his life. For recently, Peter had to witness firsthand the downfall of the great scientist Otto Octavius. At first, Otto was a brilliant mind with a conscience of gold that Peter had the high honor of calling his peer, and together they would combine their incredible mind power to try to benefit humankind, with their studies focusing on prosthetic limbs in particular. However, that changed when Norman Osborn, the mayor of New York, cut the very much needed grants that Otto was working off of. This was, as Peter soon learned, a ploy to make Otto work for Oscorp, a company which he and Osborn co-founded years ago: Oscorp Industries.

The two former college friends initially founded the company, wherein they'd explore the ever-expansive and ever-evolving field of science. Unfortunately, these plans would come to a complete halt in 1986, wherein amidst a series of ethical and safety violations from Osborn's hands would cause Otto to leave the company and unsuccessfully attempt to sue his former peer. After that debacle, Otto would start his own company, Octavius Industries. However, this new venture would never grow to the heights of the scientist's previous employment, and had to rely on government grants as a way of funding, government grants that he would no longer receive in thanks to his former "friend".

To make matters worse for Octavius, he would soon come to find out that he had a neurological disorder, meaning his body was not on limited time. At wit's end, he turned to his research to both finding a suitable replacement for his deteriorating limbs, and to get revenge on Osborn for his ploy. The end result of this came in the form of four mechanical appendages that were controlled via neural implants. This came with unintended consequences, as with these mechanical limbs, as when the neural control interface was used by the genius scientist, it would alter his conscience and mind, turning the once well-meaning and helpful Octavius into a more malevolent and scheming shadow of his former self. Becoming more obsessed with his desire for revenge on Osborn, Otto became the villainous Dr. Octopus, wherein he would seek an old experiment of Oscorp, GR-27, otherwise known as Devil's Breath, an imperfect medical treatment serum, which whilst made for the purpose of curing medical disorders, the formula in its current form was more so a weaponized disease, which Otto saw as the key for exposing Osborn with a plan that sealed his drive into madness: to release the deadly toxin to the mass public.

Otto wouldn't set out on this mission alone, however, as he knew this task would require extra hands, especially when your base of operations was home to one web-themed vigilante. So what would, Otto do? Simple, he would gather a group of five of Spider-Man's deadliest villains, and with him as the leader of this dangerous alliance, they would form the Sinister Six. Together, they would cause rampage across the city, grab hold of the Devil's Breath, and released it in the city, where it would spread by the thousands, in a matter of days, nearly everyone in the Big Apple soon fell ill. Among these people was one close to Peter: his Aunt May

May Parker was Peter Parker's biological Aunt who was more so a mother figure in the young hero's life, with their bond growing even stronger through coping with each other through the death of Uncle Ben. Throughout everything in his life, both as Peter Parker and Spider-Man, May continued to be a beacon of light that would prove as a source of motivation to the young man. And now, her life, among thousands of others.

Peter, with his immense willpower in tow, was soon able to defeat his mentor-turned-terrorist, yet even with the cure that he was able to retrieve from Otto, he had to reach a final challenge for the wall crawler's conscience. His aunt's condition had gotten much worse while he was defeating the villain and his goons, and Peter was faced with an ultimatum: he could either use the cure he obtained to cure his Aunt May, leaving the rest of the patients without a chance, or let the sample be replicated, yet not be able to cure the continually worsening condition of his aunt. It took a major amount of will in the young Parker's spirit, along with some words of motivation from May for Spider-Man to say goodbye to his aunt and save the city.

"Hard to believe it's been a year since then.." Spidey muttered to himself. He then put back on his iconic mask, reattached his ever-so-handy web shooters, and begun to swing about his beloved city.

* * *

It was a late night in Paris France, with the lights of the various buildings illuminating the night. Among these buildings, none of these buildings (save for the Eiffel Tower), shone brighter than the Le Grande Paris. The hotel was a sight to behold, with the fact that the Mayor of Paris, André Bourgeois, only adding to the noticeable prestige of the tower. On one of its many floors, the hotel had a high-class restaurant, which currently nearly empty, save for one man. The said man wore white palleted formal wear and had combed back blonde hair and blue eyes. He was the world-famous fashion designer, Gabriel Agreste.

Gabriel was… annoyed to say the least. For one, he was currently being no-showed by someone who urged him for a meeting, with details kept suspiciously vague. While the world-renowned fashion designer would avoid these unknown and even potentially dangerous beckons, something about this case, in particular, intrigued him, for a reason he couldn't exactly pinpoint, a gut feeling, he reasoned. But that was then and this was now. And now, he felt like a fool for even bothering.

Gabriel was about to finally get up and leave when another man walked into the restaurant. This man had red graying hair and a surprisingly fit form for what seemed his age. He wore green, pinstripe jacket, orange vest, and black pants with black shoes. It was none other than Norman Osborn, who was not only the current Mayor of New York City but the owner of Oscorp, a multibillion-dollar multinational corporation most known for its experimental science.

Gabriel, who usually kept a calm and stoic demeanor, could just barely hold back a gasp by the out of nowhere appearance by the Multi-Billionaire. Those feelings of surprise only strengthened when Norman turned to him and smiled.

"Ah, so I see you accepted my invitation. Good, now let's talk."

**... Y'all thought this story was dead, didn't ya?**

**Not gonna blame you though, a mixture of lack of ambition, actual obligations, and my lazy ass prevented it from being out sooner, and honestly, the first part of this chapter already annoys me. Is it Spider-Bug, or Exposition: The Story? Anyhow, what I am excited to do is this Gabriel-Osborn interaction, look forward to it being the main focus of the next chapter.**


End file.
